Hell Bound
by HellBound89
Summary: In an alternate universe we find the true meaning behind the "kiss of betrayal" Judas placed on the cheek of Christ which ultimately led to Jesus' crucifixion. There was love, pain, and internal struggle we knew nothing about, until now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

(LUKE 22:48 - _…but Jesus asked him, "Judas, are you betraying the Son of Man with a kiss?"_)

[Blinking his eyes open from the sting of the sweat-blood mixture trickling down his forehead, Jesus began processing the pain of his pounding head. A headache this massive was the least of his problems as he strained to focus his blurred vision to take in the fullness of what was before him…]

(Deep sigh) "That's right, I was betrayed by…" BAM

What Jesus could have only assumed was a rock had connected with the side of his head. Of course the direction from where the large object was thrown was a mystery not worth troubling his angry mind over. In a daze, Jesus made the attempt to wipe the side of his face to only be met a pain so unbelievably excruciating his body, nor his psyche could bare and once again he had succumb to unconsciousness. With his hearing returning first, Jesus was able to clearly make out the rowdy chants of the crowds,  
"LAIR!" from one direction, "SINNER!" from another. Then the rest of the seething shouts fell into a sort of rhythm, "MANIPULATOR! FALSE PROPHET!"

All things Jesus had heard so often, that if he didn't have his wits about him, he might have actually believed those were nicknames given to him by the friendly villagers he'd met during his travels. But it wasn't until he willed his eyes open for what felt like the very last time and finally focused his vision to take in the entirety of the scene before him, he saw the throngs of angry faced commoners meeting his weakened gaze with sheer judgment in their stares. His stockinged feet bound to the splinter filled wooded cross; His blood-soaked tattered clothing stuck like a paste to his pale skin. Partly dampened by the opening of new wounds and the waves of heat from the sun hovering over-head dried the older blood to a crust. And his hands; His hands were palm-in-palm, punctured and held in place by what appeared to be some sharp metal tool used exclusively by blacksmiths, and now, for torture. That's it, Jesus was being tortured. But for what? As Jesus lazily lifted his head everything was in slow motion. He saw a coarse-grained rock being hurled his way. As time slowed Jesus was literally counting the seconds before impact.

"1,2,3", he counted.

He hoped this final blow would end it all, "4,5" he said.

Unable to remember his past; and not so far back as his childhood, but the series of events that led him to this moment. His final moment. Jesus, forcing, with all the strength he could muster in his frail body entered in his own unconscious once again after a breathless utterance of, "6". But not before hearing something that brought back his lost memories. A single word caused the hidden pieces of the puzzle of his memory to form a clear picture. A picture full confusion, discomfort, love lost, and betrayal. The stone delivered its final blow sending Jesus into darkness for what felt like the last time, and he remembered it all as he faded away into nothingness and heard the word once again as he lost his grasp on reality,

"SODOMITE!"

(Darkness)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

(LUKE 22:48 - _…but Jesus asked him, "Judas, are you betraying the Son of Man with a kiss?"_)

[Blinking his eyes open from the sting of the sweat-blood mixture trickling down his forehead, Jesus began processing the pain of his pounding head. A headache this massive was the least of his problems as he strained to focus his blurred vision to take in the fullness of what was before him…]

(Deep sigh) "That's right, I was betrayed by…" BAM

What Jesus could have only assumed was a rock had connected with the side of his head. Of course the direction from where the large object was thrown was a mystery not worth troubling his angry mind over. In a daze, Jesus made the attempt to wipe the side of his face to only be met a pain so unbelievably excruciating his body, nor his psyche could bare and once again he had succumb to unconsciousness. With his hearing returning first, Jesus was able to clearly make out the rowdy chants of the crowds,  
"LAIR!" from one direction, "SINNER!" from another. Then the rest of the seething shouts fell into a sort of rhythm, "MANIPULATOR! FALSE PROPHET!"

All things Jesus had heard so often, that if he didn't have his wits about him, he might have actually believed those were nicknames given to him by the friendly villagers he'd met during his travels. But it wasn't until he willed his eyes open for what felt like the very last time and finally focused his vision to take in the entirety of the scene before him, he saw the throngs of angry faced commoners meeting his weakened gaze with sheer judgment in their stares. His stockinged feet bound to the splinter filled wooded cross; His blood-soaked tattered clothing stuck like a paste to his pale skin. Partly dampened by the opening of new wounds and the waves of heat from the sun hovering over-head dried the older blood to a crust. And his hands; His hands were palm-in-palm, punctured and held in place by what appeared to be some sharp metal tool used exclusively by blacksmiths, and now, for torture. That's it, Jesus was being tortured. But for what? As Jesus lazily lifted his head everything was in slow motion. He saw a coarse-grained rock being hurled his way. As time slowed Jesus was literally counting the seconds before impact.

"1,2,3", he counted.

He hoped this final blow would end it all, "4,5" he said.

Unable to remember his past; and not so far back as his childhood, but the series of events that led him to this moment. His final moment. Jesus, forcing, with all the strength he could muster in his frail body entered in his own unconscious once again after a breathless utterance of, "6". But not before hearing something that brought back his lost memories. A single word caused the hidden pieces of the puzzle of his memory to form a clear picture. A picture full confusion, discomfort, love lost, and betrayal. The stone delivered its final blow sending Jesus into darkness for what felt like the last time, and he remembered it all as he faded away into nothingness and heard the word once again as he lost his grasp on reality,

"SODOMITE!"

(Darkness) 

Chapter 2

[Flashback. Two days before the events in Chapter 1 took place]

"JUDAS", Jesus screamed across the synagogue. "JUDAS!" Judas has the tendency to get himself into pretty uncomfortable situations due to his lack of couth. Judas is very charismatic and has an overall decent personality. Judas also has a way with words that, if he isn't monitored quite closely, he'll eventually offend or embarrass himself, as well as everyone around him due to his lack of a filter. And his "way with words" as Jesus likes to call it, isn't the best icebreaking technique when surrounded by large groups of conservative and prudish people. But Judas didn't care. Being the Leo that he is, he loved having all eyes and ears watching and listening to him as he tiptoed the fine line of appropriate, and darn right appalling group conversation and that's when Jesus would swoop in like a thief in the night and quickly save the people from an earful of Judas' disturbing stories.

The friendship between Jesus and Judas is one that struck a sour note with most of the community. Jesus, the self-proclaimed son of god; and Judas, the most controversial and, according to the priests and their flock, hell bound sinner amongst them. And with all of that being said, people were almost always captivated by Judas and drawn to him like forbidden fruit. One might be at the market and hear the mummers of the crowd as both Jesus and Judas would causally walk by,

"Is that the son of God befriending a known sinner?" they would hear and they would pay them no mind and carry on their journey. Jesus simply wanted people to understand that his father judges no one, but found that task to be quite impossible. Thought, that wasn't necessarily the basis for their friendship. But Jesus did make it his mission to help make Judas a bit less abrasive.

Still making his way through the crowd, Jesus called out a third time,

"JUDAS!"

Jesus knew the warning signs of, as he called them, "Judas Moments." A Judas Moment consisted of obscene hand gestures, the look of sheer disgust on the faces of the crowd, and the signature smirk Judas would proudly wore would say it all. Finally, screaming at the top of his lungs to get Judas' attention to tell him to stop his shenanigans, Jesus bellowed once more as he elbowed himself through the crowd,

"Judas, stop talking!"

Jesus had reached the center of the crowd, grabbed Judas by the neck of his collar, and hoisted him up and out of the center and began dragging him out of the villager's earshot leaving Judas kicking and fighting for freedom.

"Hey! Heeeeey! Unhand me you heathen", Judas demanded. "I said release me you brainless miscreant!" Jesus ignored the constant bombarding of insults and didn't stop until they both were completely out of the synagogue. With his dominate hand, Jesus brought his arm forward, still with a vice grip on Judas, and flicking his wrist sent Judas flying to the ground sending his arms flailing, Judas hit the ground and was hugging it.

"I've done nothing to warrant such aggressively primitive behavior my fair fellow! If you had the slightest inkling who I am you'd prob…", Judas fell to silence as he adjusted himself into a sitting position as he held himself up using the palms of both his hands. Dust settling on his clothes and face as he looked up with surprise in his eyes and he began to smile a devilish smile.

"My, my, my" Judas said playfully. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of being removed, unjustly from a storytelling session by the son of god, pray tell?" Looking upon him as the sun beamed down on Judas' face. His alabaster skin slowly turning red from the sun's rays. His face smudged by the dirt he was sitting in. The collar of his robe stretched out by Jesus' grip and his hair tousled; Jesus couldn't help but notice how he was beautiful. Indeed, Judas was beautiful. His universal attractiveness is what has led to his many bouts of debauchery and ultimately to his nickname as the village sinner. Judas was very aware of his level of attractiveness to both sexes and often used it to his advantage.

"Oh, Christ… Don't you dare cast those judgmental stares in my direction. I was simply acting according to my nature. Surely at this point in our friendship you understand this, hmm?"

One of the many reasons why Jesus loved being in Judas' company was his love of language and his often, yet annoying, wordiness. Judas is a self-proclaimed wordsmith. He has an uncanny ability to place the right words in the correct sentence structure and it made everything that came out of his mouth audible gold. He could talk himself out of just about any uncomfortable situation. And his good looks and charismatic demeanor was always an added bonus.

"(Deep sigh). Judas, why do you insist on putting me in these situations? You know people are looking for ways to get me out of here. They think I'm a liar and all I want to do is fulfill my calling and offer help to the helpless. "

"Per my recollection, your presence in my den of debauchery is all your decision, my good man." And with that statement, Jesus was hurt. Jesus hated those types of comments. More so because Judas always, ALWAYS chose his words carefully and placed them just as he meant for them to be understood. And he often said things that led Jesus to believe that Judas wasn't too fond of him, but Judas never said it outright. Jesus knew Judas had figured out how he felt about him. Well, he hoped Judas knew. Mainly because if he did know. Judas could find the words to use that would clearly illustrate his feelings, because in truth, Jesus didn't know exactly what he felt for Judas. He only knew that it wasn't correct. His father hadn't attempted to communicate with him since Jesus shared what he thought his feelings were and that left Jesus feeling more alienated in this strange land than he ever felt growing up. Outside of his father, Judas was the only person who made him feel safe and secure and Jesus couldn't understand why.

Jesus had become embarrassed and began slowly turning red at Judas' comment. And with his pale skin, there wasn't any way of concealing it so Jesus spun around out of Judas' site.

"Jesus Christ, why must you judge me so harshly?"

Jesus said, shuddering slightly, "I… do… no such thing!" Jesus was relieved. Judas made no mention of his obvious discoloration. Though Jesus knew he noticed and was grateful for Judas' naivety in this situation.

"Come, my friend." Judas said authoritatively. Let us find our way back to my abode so I can finish telling you the story you rudely interrupted. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Last evening I spent time in the Den of Loins."

Jesus just smiled and began walking towards Judas' home. Happy that his friend still wanted him around even after the statement he made. "Maybe, just maybe, Judas FEELS for me too" just whispered to himself as the two of them marched onward.


	3. Chapter 25

Chapter 2.5

[A continuation…]

This wasn't what Jesus expected when Judas said let's go home. This was absolute chaos. There were people everywhere. Harlots occupying the bedrooms. Drunkards hanging out of windows. It was pure, unadulterated sin happening and Jesus wanted to part of it. Jesus stormed off leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. He'd never cared too much for the company Judas would keep, but it was his nature not to be judgmental, which he found one of his most difficult tasks, but he powered through it. As Jesus marched he realized he had no destination. He quickly became aware of his tiredness and made his home on the nearest stone formation that would provide the least amount of discomfort and sat. Jesus let his mind drift. He wondered how he was able to put up with Judas' _colorful_ friends for so long. Though Jesus basically lived with Judas, he was rarely ever there. Jesus travelled often fulfilling his duties. Since meeting Judas, Jesus had become increasingly confused about his personal life, but he hadn't lost sight of why he was called (forced) to come to earth. Normally whenever Jesus was in town he'd sleep, eat, and meditate at Judas'. And he had been since he'd gotten to the city. In truth, the two hadn't been friends for very long at all; and it all began one night a revival went left.

Jesus had been asked to speak at a community church during its annual revival. A few avid travelers, and respected church members had seen Jesus perform a few miracle and vouched for him to the board of elders. The issues came while Jesus speaking and regarded himself as the "Son of God, which he was, while preaching of the ways to enter into the gates of heaven to meet his father. The parishioners were outraged. They charged towards Jesus; knocking over, chairs, tables, and smaller people in their hunt for blood. Stampeding towards him shouting "BLASPHEMEY" at the tops of their lungs. Jesus' heart sank to the bottom of his stomach and was rendered motionless.

Jesus was often at the center of aggressive crowds and was always able diffuse situations and escape uninjured, but this time things seemed different. This crowd had hatred and murder in their eyes. They wanted blood, his blood. Jesus' brain was saying move, but his body wouldn't respond. As the crowed neared him, Jesus was finally able to move and align his back with the wall. He felt safe now. Well, not exactly safe, but safer. He closed his eyes and called out in his mind for his father's assistance. No sooner than Jesus started to call out, he felt his feet being lifted off the ground. He refused to open his eyes. The imminent danger was too much to bare. He felt a tight grip on him and he began screaming out in agony as he was being drug through the square, cement cut out on the side of the building, and dropped to the ground. Jesus hit the dirt hard and bit his tongue on impact. His eyes flew open and darted back and forth taking in his surroundings and searching for his assailants. All Jesus saw as he began looking up was six feet, two inches of a golden blonde statuesque man.

"Looks like you're the new Judas" the stranger said with a devilish grin. "Wh…What?" At this point Jesus was frightened, in pain, and confused by the recent chain of events and had no energy to attempt to analysis this statement. "What are you speaking of", Jesus demanded. Judas just chuckled and said, "You don't seem to be in the position to be making any form of demands, my good sir. Especially since I believe I am your savoir." Jesus, still resting on the ground, looking puzzled mumbled, "my savior, right." Judas, hovering over a seated Jesus, gracefully brushed a stray hair from his forehead said, "I have just saved you from certain danger, my friend. I believe, in that respect, that makes me your savior." Judas extended an arm to assist the Jesus off the ground and introduced himself. "Good evening, sir. I am He. The savior of the damned and the Shepard of the lost. I am the son of God. But you sir may address me simply as Christ. Only because you seem _special._" When Judas said "special" Jesus could tell he was looking at him. Really looking at him and for a moment, Jesus felt enticed. This beautiful stranger was able to lie with such convection. Standing in front of him, Jesus could clearly see the smirk of a mischievous child on Judas' face. But his eyes, his eyes said friend. Jesus began to open his mouth and correct 'Christ', but a hand was quickly placed over his mouth. 'Christ' said, "enough idle chit-chat. Those irate parishioners are seething at the sight of you. We may need to postpone the pleasantries until we are safe from harm's way." Jesus agreed and followed 'Christ' to his home where they shared stories and quickly became friends. Jesus also corrected who he now knows and "Judas" on his identity and Judas replied, "Well, I stand corrected. I guess I'll refer to you as Christ from now on.


	4. The Next Chapter

Chapter 3

His hearing slowing returning, Jesus was able to make out the sounds of the Israel night. Pebbles offering a click-clack, click-clack, as the turned and rolled down the hill after being kicked up by familiar city feet. The still sound of the summer's night and, every now and then, the sound of a whirl of wind would carry past his face and he'd get a slight whiff of salmon being smoked by the river. "JESUS CHRIST! WAKE UP!" Jesus' eyes popped open, scared out of his mind, his body jolted and Jesus went up and came crashing down on the jagged-edge of the rock formation chair before rolling and hitting the ground face first. "My my my. It seems someone was truly enjoying the land where all things are made possible." Jesus casted Judas an angry side eye, but said nothing.

"Dreamland, Christ. I said you must have been…" "I know what you meant", Jesus snapped.

"Well pardon my worry. I thought it best to seek you out after the spectacle you made of yourself at my abode. And quite frankly, I'm slightly offended and require your most humble apologies, kind sir." Jesus was fuming and let it show. "And before you fix your mouth to blame me for your atrocious acts, do know that my guests decided it was in their best interests to vacat?.

Jesus rolled his eyes. "I asked nothing of your guests", Jesus mumbled while making his way to his feet. "Well, my friend", Judas went on, considering your, ehh, family connections, no one wanted to partake in debauching while the son of God looked on disapprovingly, ruining their sin-filled evening", Judas added matter-of-factly. "I would have loved to continue my evening, but alas, no guests equals no fun." Jesus didn't look very amused at Judas or his jokes. "Judas, I just want to sleep." Jesus said calmly and angrily. "Oh, there will be time for that, Christ. But at home, there is wine that must be drunk. And before you say another word, I know you don't drink. But tonight, as an apology, you shall enjoy a glass. Deal?

"Fine!" Jesus said and stomped off.

Judas actually convinced Jesus to have two glasses of wine, which was two more than Jesus wanted to drink; Jesus was immediately sent into an intoxicated state and decided he was going to share with Judas everything that had ever been on his mind. Christ stumbled through the living area babbling on about how before his spirit had been sent to dwell in the hallow shell of a fetus that his father planted in Mary, he completely objected the idea of coming to earth. Jesus said he and his father had many conversations where Jesus was attempting to convince his father to just create everyone without sin to avoid the whole "crucifixion" situation all together, but his father refused. Jesus was spilling his heart out, and all the while Judas had propped up two sacks of potatoes for resting, downing glasses of wine like it was juice, and enjoying the view of his friend rambling on and on in a drunken stupor. Jesus began telling Judas about how his father hadn't spoken to him since he told him about his confused emotions. Judas removed the glass from his lips at that statement. Jesus continued saying how it wasn't his fault and that he truly couldn't control his feelings and urges; and despite what he had been taught to believe, he knows that he feels.

"How do you feel?" Judas inquired. Without a moment's hesitation Jesus blurted, "I FEEL for you!" Jesus shouted with absolute certainty. The room fell quiet. Judas' eyes popped wide open after hearing such a declaration. Jesus, still intoxicated, was still able to sense that something wasn't right because he didn't hear Judas and his grunts and mumbles of affirmation to show he was listening. Jesus did an about-face and there was Judas. Standing so close he could smell the wine on his breath. Judas was staring at Jesus. Staring as if he was seeing through to Jesus' soul. At that moment Jesus was unsure of what would happen next. Judas didn't speak. He didn't move nor flitch. He just stood there, barely breathing. Jesus opened his mouth to speak and was pleasantly surprised that he was quieted by a forceful, yet passionate kiss from Judas. Immediately Jesus closed his eyes and allowed himself to bask in the moment. Jesus could taste the hint of grape wine on Judas' lips. He could feel his tongue being massaged by Judas' tongue. He could hear the movement of their mouths as they kissed, lips gliding back and forth across one another like a synchronized dance. Jesus felt complete free and safe. Jesus came to his senses and jumped back so quickly Judas almost tripped forward.

"WH…Why? JUDAS!" Jesus could barely put his words together to speak; so Judas spoke first.

"Before you begin with the dramatics Christ, it was just a kiss." Judas' tone was nonchalant and Jesus became overwhelmed with emotion. At this point, whatever level of intoxicated he was was but a distant memory.

"A kiss?" Jesus questioned. "I know I'm new to this, but I don't feel like that was just 'a kiss', Judas." Jesus' voice began to break. He was utterly devastated by Judas and his disinterest in that magical moment Jesus thought they had shared only seconds ago. Jesus thought he was finally done guessing. Done wondering whether Judas' heart and body yearned for him in that way too. Jesus was, in this moment, an emotional wreck and Judas had the power to fix what was slowly breaking. "Jesus, look…" Tears began to fill in Jesus' eyes. He knew what was coming and tried to prepare for it. Judas never addressed him by his first name. Judas continued, "You and I can't…" This time Judas was cut off. Jesus threw caution to the wind and launched himself forward sending both he and Judas to the cold hard floor.

Jesus was hovering over Judas. Jesus' freshly cut, copper colored locks were hanging over his face as Judas looked up at him. Judas noticed Jesus' cerulean colored eyes. His chamomile complexion and smooth skin. Judas saw Jesus as a man, an attractive man, for the first time. Seconds turned to minutes as they laid on the floor not moving. Finally, Jesus leaned in for a kiss and Judas met his advance. Their breathing increased as their bodies began to get into the rhythm. Judas' experienced hands reached up and pulled Jesus' robe over his head. Jesus was now bare chested above Judas. His eyes full of passion and sweat dripping off his beautiful skin, but Judas didn't seem to mind. This time Judas took control and with one hand, put it behind Jesus's back and flipped him over onto the floor and steadied them both with the other. Jesus followed suit and reached to remove Judas' robe and tossed it aside. Here they both were. Exposed to one another. Both at their most vulnerable states. Judas spoke first.

"Do you want me to love you?" he whispered in the calmest voice he could while trying to control his breathing. Jesus was ready to take on whatever Judas had to give. Jesus' nature had risen. Judas gave it a quick glance at it and a half smile crept across his lips. Judas asked again, this more only seriousness was in his eyes, "Do you want me to love you?" As quickly as the smile came it was gone. Jesus, still underneath Judas, lifted himself up onto his arms and began slowly opening his legs causing Judas to reposition himself. Jesus motioned for Judas to lean into him and said three words,

" .Yours."

Judas placed his hand under Jesus' back and lifted him and pulled him closer to him. Judas glanced once more at Jesus' willing countenance and slowly, and skillfully navigated his way into Jesus' body. Jesus let out a moan so loud Judas had to use his hand to cover Jesus' mouth to stifle his sounds of ecstasy. Judas was afraid he had caused his lover pain. He looked down to Jesus face for reassurance. Jesus smiled and nodded giving Judas the go ahead continued to make his way in and out and deeper into his lover until the both reached their point of satisfaction

Jesus was awaken hours later by an angry sky. The crackling of lightening and the claps of thunder could surely be heard for miles. He knew his father was upset. Jesus also noticed that he was alone. He quickly got to his feet and noticed a note beside him. He bend down to pick up the piece of paper and opened slowly.

It read, _**"You must go. They were watching. Best of luck." -Judas**_


End file.
